


热带夜

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	热带夜

🎵石井明美 《热帯夜》  
“喘ぐように今 夏が炎える  
耳をかすめる淫らな吐息  
何か言いたげに潤む瞳”

*现实背景

好热。

也许是八月总要有那么一天，在盛夏最盛的一个节点上宿舍停电，待不住的人已经去了汉江，剩全圆佑陪着李知勋在饭桌上加餐。

说是陪其实是碰巧，被写进歌词里应该叫缘分，全圆佑把耳机摘下来，不知道是不是最近工作太忙的原因，吃夜宵也要三人份，李知勋自己解决三分之二，然后可能再解决全圆佑那边的三人之二。

除开常规的碳酸，一小盒荔枝还摆过来，全圆佑吃了一颗觉得太甜，没什么风，背上的汗水悄悄蜿蜒出线条，蒸发一点就和棉质睡衣亲亲热热贴面吻，手指绕过去抓没什么用，最后还是湿成一片黏糊糊。

好热。

他坐在李知勋对面，看米肠汤毫无节制地冒着热气，餐盒大大小小敞开一片，那人说水果混着紫菜包饭吃会很奇怪，全圆佑没问为什么不吃完紫菜包饭再吃荔枝这个问题，因为李知勋早就剥着吃得特别认真，手机屏幕上是游戏加载的进度条，音乐响起来了就马上塞进嘴里。

也太心无旁骛，李知勋最近喜欢穿无袖，加上宽松短裤和拖鞋的一套完成没限制style，锻炼得多诚恳，线条早就能显现，也太无限制，人小还要穿oversize，边上挖空太多，对面的猫打手游喜欢把手放在膝盖，这样整个人蜷在椅子上侧着坐，从他的视角看过去一览无余。

线条是在的，肌肉是有的，可全是连绵的雪白，剥开荔枝的手指漂亮，果壳太硬，压的红点点都能看清，也是因为太白了，发红一点就过于明显，明明是再日常不过的举动，却能把人的心扰乱成危楼在风中摇曳，白色的果肉孕着丰沛的细胞液，在进食者的毫不在意下流到指缝。

因为要马上摸屏幕所以直接舔舔指尖，是荔枝的汁水甜度过高吗，怎么能把指甲也染成灼烧的粉色？没有手电筒，索性拿了香薰蜡烛来点，不知道为什么蜡烛也那么甜，佛手柑和苹果花的黏腻只能加重热度，李知勋赢完一局再往后靠，上身的一小片粉红也毫不在意地露出，全圆佑觉得自己有点坐不住。

好热。

是好热，他觉得自己明明是在放空，为什么精神却收成窄窄的一束，像一只小蛇吐着信子出行，呼吸是热的，鳞片是冰冷的。

是冰冷的，所以渴望着热，如果能钻进一个热烈又温暖的地方就好了，这纯粹是生理反应，热带夜的沙漠也是冰冷的，他从来没有这样渴求过热，渴求到脊背发僵，对面的人还是毫不在意。

毫不在意，他的小蛇太不满意了，也太心急了，全圆佑只是坐着，速食饭的蒸汽熏着他的手，却一点儿都没挪开。

荔枝的汁水不知疲倦地浸湿手指，又被那只猫不知疲倦地舔掉，李知勋急着按屏幕，被吸出啧啧的响声。饱含甜蜜的汁液的小小果实囫囵塞进嘴巴里，应该是还在咬着上一个，没轮到的就把脸颊鼓起一个包。

嘴唇也亮晶晶的，暖黄色的光晕染得一切都发热，疲倦而温柔的发热，如果能钻进一个热烈又温暖的地方就好了，小猫的口腔就是一个这样的地方，如果能被全都包裹进去就好了，因为是贪吃的，贪吃的话会马上送上吮吸，急切的。

如果能再用手握一下就好了，那么灵巧的手指，不管是敲键盘还是弹吉他都那么灵巧的手指，既然灵巧是通用的，那么松松环一下肯定就能让这条不安分的蛇停止躁动。

全圆佑才反应过来并不是什么被染红了，而是李知勋的指甲本来就是粉红色的，湿了之后亮晶晶的，和那么歇着的乳肉一样小巧可爱，全圆佑不知道会是什么触感，可能是两只熟睡的鸟儿，羽毛雪白丰腴，捏一下就醒来，被惊动后会张开粉红色的喙。

会有这么漂亮的鸟儿吗？被惊动之后一定很可爱，小小的，迷糊的，从圆润的软变成战栗的尖，是浆果还是钻石，好奇是好品质，想摸一下，就摸一下，打个招呼，或者因为太可爱了，要拢在掌心，抵着顶端好好疼爱。

可是猫咪和鸟儿能和谐相处吗？更何况自己现在还有一条蛇，躁动不安，横冲直撞，作恶多端，但是如果是响尾蛇会不会很酷呢，穿行在沙漠上，就现在这样灼烧却又潮湿的体感，不满意了会亮出毒牙，尾端沙沙响。这么一想，好像就真的到了沙漠似的，纷乱的沙土砸在胸口，蒸腾的暑气快要把人埋葬，哪处坚硬都带着火，嘶嘶地寻找地方发泄。

好热。

李知勋为什么不热呢？全圆佑想不通这个问题，荔枝吃完，游戏结束，对面的小猫正盯着哪个YouTube频道吃得特别认真，米肠汤搅进米饭里，顾不上呼气的一大口一大口，刘海儿软软的，在食欲满足的幸福中开心得要眯眼，脚抬起来的时候蹭了他一下。

如果不热的话，是又温柔又平稳的吧，正好适合那条蛇顺着脚踝爬上去，就那样的乳白色，冰牛奶注在棉花糖泡泡里，关节收紧了也是粉红色的，因为太漂亮了会被拿来磨牙。如果鳞片太粗糙了，会不会也留下红痕呢？或者被捏得撞得斑斑驳驳一片……

“你怎么表情这样？”

“晚上了也起床气吗？”

“这个饭”，漂亮的手指虚虚一点：“你不吃的话我吃了”

“……哦、好…”

他什么也没能吃，喝了水也口干舌燥，突然拉回现实的问话直接让全圆佑站起身，“我去洗手间”，李知勋还是毫不在意，因为又多了一份米饭很是高兴。

刚才怎么都不开封…热气在塑胶盖打开后湿湿地扑了小猫一脸。

好热。

汗流了好多，全圆佑靠在墙上解开扣子，手部动作的迫切打碎了什么蛇和鸟儿的童话糖衣，他不过是看着就硬了，猫咪舔手的诱惑太罪恶，罪恶得他只想把自己东西塞进去让他含，捏住脸颊强迫着张开嘴，吮不住，脸颊就被鼓出一个包。

什么鸟儿，不是鸟儿，是结结实实的两团乳肉，锻炼过的良好弹性，要放在手里反复揉捏，按着那么可爱的亮点去亲去咬，然后变成湿漉漉的，再然后变成又红又肿的，直到揉捏出破碎的娇喘、甜蜜的呻吟，滚成荔枝一样香甜的黏腻汁液，猫是不会乖乖就范的，要抓住手，要抵着胸口，粉红色的指甲给抓在背上得当，再把目标转移到大腿，顺着线条一路留下痕迹，白色就是要点缀红色才好看……

大概是刚才停电了没关灯，来电了外面就直接亮如白昼，全圆佑张开嘴哈气，在高潮的短暂空白后慢慢回归理智，纷乱的性幻想跟着卫生纸一起丢进马桶，调空调温度的滴滴声迫不及待，这串荒唐记忆的借口也跌跌撞撞找到支撑：

大概只是因为这个夜。

太热了。

*只是一些软乎乎的性幻想  
*用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
